Different
by Nishu96
Summary: Kurama has been injured during an Attack of a Village and while the Villagers are chasing after him he sees no other option than turning himself into a human. Now that he is in that weakend condition he has to stay in the woods for the time being until he can turn back into his usual form. But what happens when suddenly somebody shows up who is willing to help him?
1. Different

A long time ago, before Kurama was sealed inside of a human, he was free. He could do whatever he wanted and nobody was able to stop him. People called him a natural disaster since everywhere he showed up he left behind a trail of chaos and devastation. Everybody feard him and he liked that. He despised humans for some reason and was pleased when he was able to destroy a whole Village.

One day, after he attacked a Village again, he was badly injured and also the Villagers were chasing after him. _Damn what should I do in this weakend condition?_, he thought before he made a decision. A hidden ability of his was it to turn himself into a human but he never did that since he hated nothing more than humans. No other choice left he had to do it this time since nobody could find him when he looked like everybody else.

So he did it and suddenly the world around him seemed so big. Normally a huge demon fox, he was now only 1.80m tall and the skin of his, which was normally covered by fur, also felt cold. Only the orange hair on his head remaind which wasn´t as long as expected since it only reached his shoulders. His demon like red eyes were also still there and he was dressed in a simple red sleeveles shirt, black pants but he hadn´t have shoes.

Not used to have such a body he suddenly felt dizzy because of the injury. What he hadn´t thought about was the fact that, even if he turned himself into a human, the wound would still be there and for a such a weak creature as a human being this was dangerous.

Tired and weary he sat down infront of a tree straim, leaning his head against it and closing his eyes. _I´ll transform back as soon as those Villagers aren´t after me anymore, _was his last thought before he lost conscious.

As he woke up the next day because of the sun that shone in his face he recognized something behind a shrub.

"Who is there?"

He said with an angry voice and a little girl, maybe 10 years old, appeard infront of the demon fox. His red eyes glarred at the black haired girl but she didn´t fear him. She was just a bit terrified from his voice but except that there was nothing else.

So she walked a bit closer to the still injured Kurama and examined the handsome man. The color of his hair wasn´t something usual and also his red sparkling eyes were something special. Comepletly spellbound she looked at him with her ice blue eyes.

"Get lost kid!"

He ordered her but she walked closer to him and shaked her head. Then she pointed at the injury on his belly which made his shirt bloody.

"Are you hurt Sir?"

"No! And now leave me alone you worthles brat!"

The rage in his voice made her feel afraid but the young girl was now determined to help the, in her opinion, helpless man infront of her.

"M- My name is Yuki and I´ll help you Sir!"

Yuki ran away back to her Village where she got some bandages and a bottle of water. When she came back Kurama was still there and gave her a warning glance that should show her, she shouldn´t come any closer or he´d rip her to pieces.

The brave lass ignored it and kneeled down infront of him trying to drag his shirt away from his wound. Kurama was enraged that a human really dared to touch him and grabbed Yuki´s hair. He slung her away against a tree while the girl now felt a bad pain in her ankle.

Ignoring the fact that the man she wanted to save hurted her, she limped back to him, knelling down again and continuing with taking care of his injury.

"You dumb child why do you want to help me?"

He asked her with his deep voice but she just smiled at him.

"It´s my duty as a good person to help other people when they´re in need."

"How pathetic…"

Kurama just knew the dark side of mankind. The side which always had to fight against each other, hurting each other and killing everything that wasn´t normal in their eyes. Something like him a Biju, a Demon, a Monster. No, humanity always showed him that he didn´t belong there, only one person ever acknowledged him and made him feel like he belonged somewhere. This person was the Sage of the Six paths and after he died, nothing was the same anymore. Kurama lost the only person he could relay on and now he was alone and gnaw from hatred.

Hatred had been a part of him ever since the Hermit died and this would never change. _Humans are cruel and merciless they´ll never accept us Biju nor will I ever acknowledge them, they´re all the same._

After Yuki was done bandaging Kurama´s wound she sat down infront of him and smiled.

"What is it?"

He was annoyed because of her presence and wished to be alone.

"I would really like to know your name Sir."

It was the first time that somebody asked him for his real name since he was everywhere known as the Kyuubi. Well but it was not like people had the posibility to ask him when he was in his usual Demon Fox form.

"You don´t need to know it!"

The only thing he wanted was being alone again but Yuki just stayed by his side even though he was unfriendly and rude towards her. She told him a lot about her life, about her Village and her friends. Kurama wasn´t very interested in that but it was still hard for him to move so he had no other choice than staying there.

"And what about you Sir? Do you also have a family?"

Her eyes were glarring at him with hope but he just replied as grumpy as always.

"I don´t have a Family!"

Suddenly her look changed into something mixed between shock and sorrow.

"Oh I´m sorry for that… but I believe you have at least some friends who are there for you right?"

No, the fact was that he had absolutely nobody by his side. He was alone but it was partly his fault as well. Since he could think he never was very sociable towards others.

"No I´m alone kid! I´m a loner and I´m happy with that, understood?!"

"I´ll be your friend Sir!"

Kurama just couldn´t believe what he heard. A human wanted to be his friend? That was ridiculous in his eyes and he just snorted.

"Like I would need somebody like you…"

The young girl remaind by his side even though he said she should get lost. His rude behavior didn´t offend her or anything she just thought that he must be very lonely and alone. When it became evening she stood up but it was still hard for her to walk.

"Well I have to go home now but I´ll come back tomorrow!"

This friendly smile of hers gave the demon fox a strange feeling inside. Also after a while he got used to her presence and he didn´t mind if she was there or not. Did that mean he started liking a human girl? Something he normally despised?

The Nightblue sky was clear tonight and the stars twinkled bright. Kurama looked up and thought that tomorrow he would turn back into his usual self. He would become the Kyuubi again and destroy a Village but also forget about this unfamiliar feeling from before when Yuki was around. _I am the Nine tailed Fox and I hate humans! A little girl won´t change that!, _he thought before he fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning he felt like somebody was watching him and opened his crimson red eyes just to see Yuki sitting infront of him with a bright smile.

"Good Morning Sir!"

She was holding a bag in her hand which she offered him. Still a bit sleepy he grabbed the bag and looked inside just to see some bread in there.

"Oh and here is some water for you as well."

Even though he didn´t want her help he couldn´t deny that he was hungry and thirsty. It were now two days since he was in this miserable condition and he couldn´t tell how happy he was when he turned back again.

Forgetting his proud just for a moment he took a bite from the bread and also a sip from the water. The young maid just watched him, happy that he finally accepted her help.

After he was done she asked him if she could do anything else for him but he just shaked his head.

"It wasn´t even necessary that you did all those things for me so it´s fine now."

His voice was now a bit softer towards her but he didn´t really know why. Maybe because this was a way to show her his thanks? Or just because he didn´t care anymore?

"Well anyways I´ll go now brat…"

"Oh that´s sad…"

She had a very dissapointed expression and Kurama asked himself why.

"You know I thought we really could become friends Sir."

"Tz don´t be ridiculous…"

He said in an arrogant way but deep inside, her words somekind of touched him. She was the first person who felt something else towards him than fear, hate and disgust. _Whatever but as soon as she would see my real appearance she would just run away like everybody else. She is no difference to them…_

The injury of his had finally heald and so he stood up to leave but Yuki was holding tight on his leg.

"Wait please! Will we see each other again?"

Kurama tried to get her off but she didn´t let go so he sighed.

"Maybe but do not get too high hopes about that…"

As soon as he said that he felt strange and it sounded wrong. Normally he just would have said something like No or that he wouldn´t come back for a worthles human brat but it was something else with her. Yes, he felt sympathy for this girl.

She let go of him and he walked a bit further away but before he was gone he heard her saying something and turned around.

"Would you now tell me your name?"

_Should I? Should I tell her my real name? _

Now he was just standing there looking at the small girl a bit further away from him and thought if he should tell her or not. A few minutes later he made his decision and just sighed lightly.

"Kurama…"

Yuki´s eyes started sparkling as she now knew the name of the man and she was enthused. Kurama walked further away and the girl looked after him until he was gone. Then she whispered to herself.

"I hope you´ll come back Kurama…"

**[ A/N: Well I had the idea of this Story for a while now and I decided to write it down finally :DD What do you think about it? Should I continue with this? Or should I leave it like that? Tell me what you think! :)) ]**


	2. My Friend

"Kurama!"

Yuki held tight on the leg of the Demon Fox, who was again turned into a Human. Happily she looked up to him while he rolled his eyes. What was he thinking when he started to meet with the human child?

It started a few weeks after they first met. Kurama, finally being in his usual form again, was laying hidden in the mountains, far away from the humans. The young girl was very present in his thoughts, even though he tried everything to forget about her. Something inside of him wished to see her again, but would that be right? Wasn´t he still a Monster everybody was afraid of?

Not being sure what to do now, he decided to give it a try and meet up with her again. Honestly, what was the worst that could happen?

Before he was near a Human Village, he turned himself into a human again. It was still very unfamiliar for him to be so small, but if he would´ve stayed in his Demon Fox form, everybody would have thought he was about to attack, what wasn´t the case, at least not this time.

He went to the place where he last saw her and sat down, leaning with his back against a tree. His plan was to wait there for her and if she wouldn´t show up then it was also fine with him, since that would mean she probably didn´t want to see him again or that´s at least what he used to think.

The day passed by and it was already afternoon while Kurama became more and more unpatient. When he was honest to himself, then he would´ve been happy to see her again. Never offered him anybody his friendship, but Yuki did and that was why he couldn´t forget about her. Deep inside he always wished for a friend, so that he didn´t have to be alone anymore, but who wanted to be the friend of a Demon? Normally nobody, but that girl was a huge exception, though she didn´t know about his real self. Would she fear him if she would know who he really is?

All of a sudden, Kurama wasn´t able to react, came something out of the woods and tore him down to the ground. Lightly shocked he looked up, but his look softened when he glanced into the ice blue eyes of Yuki. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled brightly at him.

"I knew you would come back!"

The orange haired didn´t know what he should do now and remaind laying on the ground, being embraced from the little Lady. After she let go of him, she sat infront of him and examined him. He didn´t change since the last time, only the look in his eyes was now softer.

"And what uhm have you been doing brat?"

Kurama asked, scraching the back of his head because he didn´t really know how to start a conversation with somebody. The black haired girl smiled and told him about the last few weeks. What was annoying for him at first, was now something he could enjoy and that was listening to her storys. It were everyday storys about her usual life, friends, family and so on, but for Kurama it was something else. Maybe for others it would´ve been boring, but he liked it somekind of.

After she was done, she asked him about his life, but he just shrugged.

"Honestly there is not much you need to know about it…"

Her blue eyes glanced at him, but she knew that he needed time before he would tell her anything about himself. They remaind sitting there talking, until the sun started setting and Yuki had to go back home.

"Will we see each other again tomorrow?"

Hopefully she looked at the orange haired man, who nooded while she became enthused.

"Fine, then I´ll come here again tomorrow!"

That was how they started meeting more and more often. It were now weeks since he was meeting up with her and the first time in his life he didn´t feel lonely. No, with Yuki by his side he felt very confortable and even happy.

One sunny day they were on a little lake, Kurama laying on his belly while Yuki was laying on his back. They laid on a meadow infront of the lake, the gras tickling on Kurama´s nose.

"You know, I always wished for somebody like you, somebody who is like a big Brother…"

The young girl said quietly, but the Demon Fox heard it anyways while his heart pounded faster all of a sudden.

"You see me as a big Brother?"

He asked lightly confused and surprised.

"Yes, I do and I´d wish that you´d see me as your little Sister as well."

Kurama felt a very unfamiliar feeling inside of him, but it felt good, so he didn´t try to surpress it. He sighed and answered then:

"Maybe I see you like this…"

Yuki was over the moon to hear him saying that and snuggled more on his back.

"By the way big Brother, tomorrow is my Birthday!"

"Really?"

"Yes! And I hope that you´ll come as well!"

"I already told you that I don´t like to be in public…"

"Hmm well then at least let us meet in the morning! Of course I want to share my special day with my big Brother as well!"

"Fine…"

The next day came and Kurama had a little surprise for his now so called Sister. Though he didn´t know much about humans, he knew that they gave each other a present on their birthday. He even went into a small shop inside of a small Village to buy her something. The people examined him suspeciously there, but he didn´t care that much. Yuki meant something to him and he wanted to give her at least a small present for her Birthday.

The black haired was running towards Kurama in a hurry and as she reached him, he kneeled down to her, embracing the small girl tightly.

"Happy Birthday…"

"Thank you!"

With sparkling eyes she glanced at him and he then cleared his throat.

"S- Since I wasn´t quiet sure what you´d like to have for your birthday, I got you this…."

He gave her a cute little Teddy and she became totally enthused.

"That´s so cute! Thank you so much!"

"You´re Welcome…"

After she was gone, the Demon Fox walked through the woods with a light smile on his face. He never could´ve thought that a human child could change him so much, but she really made it to minimize his hatred and replaced it with some happiness.

**[A/N: Please leave a little Review and I hope you liked it :) ]**


	3. Love

Three whole years had been passed since Kurama and the young girl Yuki became Friends and the Demon Fox couldn´t believe how much she changed him. Not only that the loneliness inside of him became less, no, even his destructiveness and his hatred weren´t so present anymore. The last time he destroyed a Village or attacked anything else was Months ago, but honestly, he didn´t miss it.

Also he got more used now to his Human form, but just because his black haired friend would probably be afraid of his real appearance. A part of him wished that she could also accept him when he had his real look, but was this even possible? Wouldn´t she hate him then or be afraid of him?

One day, it had already been Autumn, Kurama was on the way to meet his little Sister and had to smile when he thought about the time they already shared together. Though they maybe didn´t do that much things, due to the fact that he didn´t like to be in public, it was most likely the most beautiful time he ever had. Yuki gave him a feeling of safety and she cared for him more than anybody ever did. Yes, she was somebody special for him and he would´ve done everything to make the young girl happy.

All of a sudden he heard something, it sounded like cries for help. As he recognized that the voice belonged to his little Sister, he immeaditely ran there to save her. When he arrived, she was threatened by some robbers, one of them pressing her roughly against the tree. As he then drew a Kunai and held it on her throat, it was enough for Kurama and he made himself perceivable. Lightly enraged he then said:

"Let go of her immediately!"

Yuki couldn´t tell how happy she was to see her big Brother, who came to save her. Both of the robbers now chuckled and replied:

"Why should we?"

"I´ll kill you if you don´t!"

They smirked at each other and kicked the poor girl now brutally in her belly, making her fall to the ground and breathing pretty hard. Seeing his beloved Sister get hurt made Kurama become totally enraged and he felt how he slowly lost the control about himself. His red Chakra became visible, his teeth became sharper as well as his nails and the crimson red eyes of his glarred with pure hate at those men. Without any hesitation he attacked them, while they were very afraid only of his presence. The Demon Fox then ended boths life by cutting through their throats with his long nails and had then a satisfied smirk on his face.

He then remembered that Yuki had been hurt and looked down to her, but what he then saw made him shiver a little bit. The way she looked at him, with pure fear, was something he always had been afraid of. Looking at his bloody hands and at the corpse of those two men, he realized that he finally showed her his cruel side. The side of him which he never wanted her to see, because he was afraid she could hate him then.

Taking a few steps back, his nails and teeth turned back to normal and he glanced apologizing at Yuki.

"I´m sorry…"

He leand on a tree and let himself down, still looking with sorrow at the young girl. After Yuki calmed down from her shock, she crawled towards her orange haired friend and embraced him tightly. Confused he looked at her, but returned then the hug.

"Kurama what happened to you?"

Her eyes had been filled with tears as the Demon Fox then tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"I- I just wanted to save you…"

"But that wasn´t you who stood there! Your appearance had changed and your presence made me feel afraid! Please tell me what happened!"

Being unsure about what he should tell her, he decided that it was time to tell her the truth.

"Yuki, there´s a part of me you don´t know about, but I´m afraid that if you´d know about it that you´ll hate me…"

His crimson eyes met her ice blue ones and she then slightly smiled at him.

"I could never hate you big Brother, because I love you too much…"

After she said that it was for Kurama as if time had stood still for a moment. Did she really say she loved him?

He laid his arms tightly around her, feeling his heart beating very fast and a smile appearing on his face as he whispered:

"I love you too…"

Then he stood up, taking Yuki up on his back and jumped from tree to tree through the Forest. He searched for a place where he could show her who he really was and found then a large meadow.

"Please don´t be afraid, alright?"

"I promise!"

The black haired stood now far away from her beloved Brother and watched with wide eyes what he wanted to do. Kurama closed his eyes and just a moment later he turned into his Demon Fox form. Yuki couldn´t believe what she saw and gasped in shock, while Kurama then leand carefully down to her so that his face was now directly infront of her.

Carefully she laid her hand on him, stroking him and in the end cuddling on him. For her he was still the same, even though his appearance changed so drastic.

"I love you Kurama, I always will…"

* * *

**[A/N: Sorry for the late Update, but I´ve been busy with my other Storys as well. There will be most likely one more Chapter until the Story ends :) Please leave me a little Review!]**


End file.
